


Not What it seems

by lasairfhiona



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovers arrive at their secret get-a-way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What it seems

He'd been skeptical when she'd first told him they would be staying in a one-room cabin in the mountains. He had visions of a nothing special, efficiency, kind of place, but he should have known better. She described a place with a large feather bed piled with blankets and thick quilts, a big stone fireplace with wood already cut and piled both inside and out, and all the necessary amenities. His initial fears alleviated, he was looking forward to taking advantage of everything she described, especially the bed and fireplace. That, however, was until they pulled up the driveway and he got his first look at the cabin. The first word that came to mind as ramshackle but as they drew closer and finally stopped just in front, he could see the cabin while weathered was solid and very well built.  On one side of the centered front door was a porch swing and the other side sat a small intimate hot tub. 

Now that he revised his first impression of where they would spend the next two weeks he was looking forward to seeing the inside.  He had a feeling it would live up to and probably exceed her description.

Never wearing a coat when he drove, he shivered when the wind sent a chill through him as he got out of the car.  He didn't want to take the fact he was tired and cranky from their early morning wake up and the long drive out on her. Not when she'd gone to all the trouble to make arrangements for their vacation and made sure they were well stocked so if they didn't want to leave the cabin for two weeks they wouldn't have to. He just reminded himself it would be nice and warm inside judging by the smoke coming from the chimney.

Grabbing their bags from the back seat, he followed her into the cabin. Dropping the bags on the bed he saw the inside was exceeded every expectation. It was cozy, warm and inviting. 

With a smile on his face, he reached out and he pulled her into his arms. Gently kissing her, he whispered against her lips, "It's perfect." And it was...

 


End file.
